Republic of Socotra
|eras = }} ' Nation Information ' Republic of Socotra is a large sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1,383 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Socotra work diligently to produce Cattle and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of Socotra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Socotra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Socotra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Socotra will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. ' National Animal ' The catfish is the national animal of Socotra as primary source of food. Some Socotran tribes have the catfish as their heraldic animal. Pre-Socotran fairy tales name a catfish goddess of abundance and prosperity, called Anim-Arik-La, that sacrificed her own breed to produce relief for mankind that was famine-stricken. This fairy tale is still very popular and is traditionally passed on from person to person. ' National Plant ' The national plant is the so called Dragon Blood Tree. Old myths narrate about this unique kind of tree that it grew when the last dragons passed away and shed their blood on the soil. The Dragon Blood Tree is further on the national symbol of the Republic of Socotra. ' National Motto ''NEC PLURIBUS UNUM. Latin for "Not with many but one". President Caius Alexandrian considered the Socotrans not to be just thirteen tribes living on a group of islands but one proud people of equal heritage and excellence. ' History ' Originally, there was an Oldoway (or Oldowan) culture in Socotra. Stone tools of the Oldoway era were found in the area around Hadibou in 2008. Socotra appears as Dioskouridou ("of Dioscurides") in the Periplus of the Erythraean Sea, a 1st-century AD Greek navigation aid. A recent discovery of texts in several languages, including a wooden tablet in Palmyrene dated to the 3rd century AD, indicate the diverse origins of those who used Socotra as a trading base in antiquity. Deep inside a huge cave on the island Socotra, archeologists came across a large number of inscriptions, drawings and objects. As further investigations revealed, they were left by sailors who visited the island between the 1st century BC and the 6th century AD. The majority of the texts is written in the Indian Brāhmī script, but there are also inscriptions in Ethiopian, Greek, South-Arabian, Palmyrene and Bactrian scripts and languages. This corpus of nearly 250 texts and drawings thus constitutes one of the main sources for the investigation of Indian Ocean trade networks in the first centuries of our era. ' Antiquity to 1990 ' A local tradition holds that the inhabitants were converted to Christianity by Thomas the Apostle in AD 52. In the 10th century, the Arab geographer Abu Muhammad al-Hasan al-Hamdani stated that in his time most of the inhabitants were Christians. Socotra is also mentioned in The Travels of Marco Polo; Marco Polo did not pass anywhere near the island but recorded a report that "the inhabitants are baptised Christians and have an 'archbishop'" who, it is further explained, "has nothing to do with the Pope in Rome, but is subject to an archbishop who lives at Baghdad". They were Nestorians but also practised ancient magic rituals despite the warnings of their archbishop. In 1507, a fleet commanded by Tristão da Cunha landed an occupying force at the then capital of Suq. Their objective was a Portuguese base to stop Arab commerce from the Red Sea to the Indian Ocean, and to liberate the presumed friendly Christians from Islamic rule. Here they started to build a fortress. However, they were not welcomed as enthusiastically as they had expected and abandoned the island four years later, as it was not advantageous as a base. The islands passed under the control of the Mahra sultans in 1511. In 1834, the United Kingdom stationed a garrison on the island. Plans were made to make it a coaling station for ships bound for India, but the climate was considered unsuitable and the British left in 1839. In January 1876, it became a British protectorate along with the remainder of the Mahra State of Qishn and Socotra. In October 1967, the Mahra sultanate was abolished. On 30 November 1967, Socotra became part of South Yemen. ' Declaration of Independence ' After the Yemeni unification in 1990 it has been part of the Republic of Yemen till its declaration of independence on July 1, 2010. After having faced religious persecution in nearby Oman and Yemen for centuries, the Christian tribes on the four isles of Socotra founded Centronom, Socotra's capital, and began to embrace the thought of putting up a nation where they could live in religious freedom and economic stability without foreign interference. Constant economic growth and the people's will to be industrious allow them to rise from poverty to affluence. A petition was forwarded to President Caius Alexandrian in order to affirm Christianity as the one and only national state religion. At the 1st of July 2010, the President accepted and announced Christianity as the state's official religion. ' Contemporary History ' Somali pirates have begun using Socotra as a refueling stop for hijacked maritime vessels until they were expelled from the Armed Forces of the Republic of Socotra. The Navy of the Republic of Socotra partakes in international programs to hunt down and eradicte privacy in the near Gulf of Aden. ' Doom House-NPO War ' When the Doom House-NPO War started, the Republic of Socotra had to face a threat unknown to her citizens and president. Three hostile FAN nations engaged the peaceful country and nuked Centronom fifteen times. The aftermath was catastrophic. The entire town was wiped out and only ruins bore witness to the fact that a thriving capital has existed before these assaults. Hundreds of thousands citizens had to meet their death as well as the soldiers that were based around the capital of the Republic to protect it against hostile attacks. A nation stricken with horror and full of pain moaned and complained of the sickening cruelty of war that took place in the heart of the country, wasting many a good men and women and children who just strived to live their peaceful lives. The last war against hostile forces sent by Flupptopia of GOONS came to an end at June 1, 2011. Socotra's population was considerably depleted to a few hundred survivors, the military effaced, public safety and order nothing but mere terms of an obliterated past that appeared so much brighter in hindsight. The laws of the country were not venerated at all, instead of the law of the jungle asserted itself in the ruins of a formerly thriving state. Nevertheless, although the land was barren and most inhospitable, the survivors started rebuilding their capital and working on overcoming the ferocious forces that had almost wiped out an entire civilization and its delightful culture. In order to honor the brave defenders of Centronom, the 35th Army Division, and in order to pay tribute to the people of Socotra, the 1st of July was nominated the "Republic of Socotra Day" or just "Socotra Day". ' Educational System ' Altogether, there are 395 elementary schools providing basic education for 265,455 students under the age of 14. 294 of them are run by the state, 85 are aided by the state, but privately run and funded and 16 are entirely funded and run by private persons or enterprises. There are eighteen highschools in the Republic of Socotra. They provide education for 226,363 students between the ages of 14 to 19. After five years of studying, students are eligible to take their final tests in four to six subjects. When they pass the tests in written and oral form, they may receive a diploma that grants them the right to submit an application to one of Socotra's universities. Centronom, the capital of the Republic of Socotra, calls three universities its own. The Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra, located north-northeast part of the capital, was founded on August 26, 2010. Farrin University contains four colleges providing higher education for 2,500 domestic and international students. Another university to be mentioned is the Makalaure University of Centronom, established on November 10, 2010, located east of Centronom. It contains five colleges and provides degrees for more than 3,200 international and domestic students. ' Geography ' The archipelago was once part of the supercontinent of Gondwana and detached during the Miocene epoch, in the same set of rifting events that opened the Gulf of Aden to its northwest. Socotra is one of the most-isolated landforms on Earth of continental, non-volcanic origin. The archipelago consists of the main island of Socotra with an area of 3,665 km2 or 1,415 square miles; the three smaller islands of Abd-al-Kuri, Samhah and Darsa and small rock outcrops like Ka'l Fir'awn and Sābūnīyah that are uninhabitable by humans but important for seabirds. The main island has three geographical terrains: the narrow coastal plains, a limestone plateau permeated with karstic caves, and the Haghier Mountains. The mountains rise up to 1,503 metres or 4,931 feet. The island is about 125 kilometres or 78 miles long and 45 kilometres or 28 miles north to south. ' Climate and Time Zone ' The climate of Socotra is classified as a a tropical desert climate and semi-desert climate with a mean annual temperature over 25°C (78°F). Yearly rainfall is light, but fairly spread throughout the year. Generally the higher inland areas receive more rain than the coastal lowlands, due to orographic lift provided by the interior mountains. The monsoon season brings strong winds and high seas. Socotra does not observe daylight saving time. It follows the GMT+3 time zone. ' Economy ' The Republic of Socotra's economy bases on mining coal and silver. Fishing and goat herding provide the most important supplies of nourishment. The chief agricultural export products of the island are dates, laudanum, ghee, myrrh, tobacco, cattle and fish. Industrial development concentrates on the periphery of Centronom. The tourism and service sector are steadily increasing and contribute to the economic power of the state. ' Foreign Relations ' The Republic of Socotra's foreign policy is directed to maintaining a secure environment in their part of the Indian Ocean. An underlying principle is political and economic stability and sovereignty in the region. It has diplomatic relations with surrounding nations that are part of the community of nations of the GPA. Socotra also maintains membership in the GPA and the European Union. Former diplomatic relations were directed towards nations of the NPO, TIO and MI6. Most of these relations were the result of the former membership to these communities; these ties do no longer exist, however. In general, bilateral relations with other GPA members are strong. Some previous disputes with other nations have been resolved by the International Court of Justice. Piracy in the Gulf of Aden has been a major cause of concern. ' Military ' The Socotran military is arguably the most technologically advanced in their region northeast of Africa and south of the Arab peninsula. It comprises the Soctoran Army, Republic of Socotra Navy, and Republic of Socotra Air Force. It is seen as the guarantor of the country's independence. Diplomacy and Deterrence make up the basic fundamentals of the nation's philosophy of defense. The government spends 5.2% of the country's GDP on the military and one out of every nine euros of government spending is spent on defense. Socotra has conscription for all able-bodied males at age 19, except those with a criminal record or who can prove that their loss would bring hardship to their families. Males who have yet to complete pre-university education or are awarded an exceptional ordinance can opt to defer their draft. Women are not allowed to join the SAF. Before induction into a specific branch of the armed forces, recruits undergo at least 10 weeks of basic military training. Training activities such as live firing and amphibious landings are often carried out on islands, typically barred from civilian access. This also avoids risk to the main island and the city. Large-scale drills are performed on the main island. Training is also held in eight other countries. In general, military exercises are held with foreign forces once or twice per year. The Army of the Republic of Socotra is compromised of 36,000 personnel, 200 tanks and 830 other vehicles. There are three Army bases and four training facilities throughout the territory of Socotra. The main training and basic recruiting base is located in Qashio, west of Centronom. The headquarter base of Socotra's Army is located in Hadibouh, east of Centronom. The third military base is situated in Jo'oh, east-southeast of Hadibouh. The SAF is being developed to respond to a wide range of issues, in both conventional and unconventional warfare. The National Board of Defense Developments provides technology necessary to equip the military. The small size of the population has also affected the way the SAF has been designed, with a small active force and a larger number of reserves. The Republic of Socotra Air Force has two national bases at their disposal, one of them near Centronom. The RSAF's 110 and 120 Squadrons are based in the Republic of Socotra Air Force Base near Centronom and the 130, 140 and 150 Squadrons are based in base near Qalansiyah. Altogether, the Republic of Socotra Air Force are equipped with 100 air craft, of which 97 are F-22 Raptors and 3 Tupolev Tu-160 bombers. The Navy of the Republic of Socotra is compromised of 40,000 personnel, four submarines, seven aircraft carriers and 24 other warships. Primary assignment in peacetime is to prevent illegal immigration and to fight in the nearby Gulf of Aden. ' Demographics ' As of 2014, the population of Singapore is 2.75 million people, of whom 2.33 million (85%) are citizens while the rest (15%) are permanent residents or foreign workers/students. Eight percent of Socotran citizens were born outside the Republic of Socotra (i.e. foreign born citizens). There are 225,194 permanent residents in Socotra in 2014. The median age of Socotrans is 28 years old and the average household size is 7.35 persons. Three out of five Socotrans live in urban districts while the rest dwells on rural areas. The total fertility rate is estimated to be 3.8 children per woman in 2014. Socotra has one of the lowest unemployment rates among developed countries. The Socotran unemployment rate has not exceeded 5% in the past decade. As of 2014, about 15% of Singapore's residents were foreigners, a medium high percentage in the global ranking. In 2014, the government census reports that 89.6% of residents were of Arabic, 3.2% of Indian, and 3% of African descent, while Europeans, Eurasians and other groups form 4.2%. Prior to 2012, each person could register as a member of only one race, by default that of his or her father, therefore, mixed-race persons were solely grouped under their father's race in government censuses. From 2012 onward, people may register using a new classification system, in which they may choose one primary race and one secondary race, but no more than two. ' Religion ' Christianity is the most widely practised religion in Socotra, and the official state religion, with 88.2% of the resident population declaring themselves adherents at the most recent census. The next-most practised religion is Islam (4%), Hinduism (1.5%), Jainism (1.2%), Sikhism (1%), Shintoism (0.6%) and Mormonism (0.5%). 3% of the population did not have a religious affiliation. There are 56 Christian churches, three Christian monasteries (two Catholic, one Orthodox), seven mosques, one Hindu temple and two Hindu shrines, one Jain temple and three shrines, one Sikh temple and one shrine, one Shinto shrine, one Latter-Day-Saint temple and three community centers. The Saint John's National Cathedral in Centronom serves as national shrine of Socotra. ' Languages ' Socotra has two official languages: modern standard Arabic and English. Soqotri, the native dialect of Arabic, is an inofficial language. English is the common language of the nation and serves as the language of business, government, and the medium of instruction in schools. All government agencies and departments conduct their businesses in English, and official documents written in a non-English official language such as Arabic typically have to be translated into English to be accepted for submission. The Constitution of Socotra and all laws are written in English, and translators are required if one wishes to address the Socotran courts in a language other than English. However, English is the native tongue for only one-tenth of all Socotrans. Fifteen percent of Socotrans cannot read or write in English. Many, but not all, Socotrans are bilingual in English and Arabic, with vastly varying degrees of fluency. The official languages ranked in terms of literacy amongst Singaporeans are English (85% literacy) and modern standard Arabic (75% literacy). Socotran English is based on British English, and forms of English spoken in Socotra range from "Standard Socotra English" to a pidgin known as "Senglish". Arabic is the language that is spoken as the native tongue by the greatest number of Socotrans, almost three-forth of them. The government discouraged Socotran citizens from speaking Soqotri due to its almost outdated character in a modern world. Due to these circumstances, Soqotri was not introduced as an official language and is primarily used in remote areas and on the islands of the Republic of Socotra. ' Political System ' The President is head of state, however, his primary duty is to accept or refuse proposals that are forwarded to him by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes of Socotra. The President has to be nominated by the Committee but must not be a present or a former member of the Tribal Committee. The President is nominated for life time but has nonetheless the right to retire. Seven voices of thirteen are sufficient to appoint him. If there aren't seven voices for one candidate, it is considered adequate to elect the candidate with the most members of the Committee behind him; a majority is not necessary if most Committee members remain undecided or can't find a compromise. A legal Committee member has to be a member of the tribe he was elected for and represents his or her tribe's political issues. Everything regarding the nation is decided by the Committee. Tribe members are welcome to ask their representatives within the Committee to decide about petitions, proposals and lawsuits. ' Secret Services ' There are two Secret Services in the Republic of Socotra. The Presidential Guard consists of 100 personnel, responsible for protecting the President and his family as well as to detect and eradicate possible hazards. Only current or former persons in military service of the Republic of Socotra are eligible for either being invited or applying to the Presidential Guard. Applicants must be 25 to 45 years of age, have to spend three months in a facility outside of the capital for basic training purposes and then another six months in various facilities and outposts to specialize for their future duties. Physical and mental fitness are a must for this job. The second Secret Service, the Scimitar-al-Soqotra, consists of an unknown amount of personnel. Scimitar is tasked with performing operations inside the Republic of Socotra and outside, gathering information and analyzing whatever piece of information might be useful for the security of the state. Organized in teams of four persons, Scimitar makes up the eyes and ears of the Republic around the globe. Usually, the identities of the members of such team are entirely unknown to the other teams and their members. Only the Director of the Scimitar calls information regarding the identities of the people involved his own. Scimitar only holds accountable to the President. ' Constitution of the Republic of Socotra and Amendments ' Article 1. The Republic of Socotra is a democratic Republic. All authority and political power is based on the people. Article 2. (1) The Republic of Socotra is a federal state. (2) The federal state consists of the isles of Socotra, Abd Al-Kuri, Samha and Darsa. Article 3. The area of the federal state contains the named before islands. Article 4. The federal state makes up but one currency area, one economic region and one customs territory. The currency of the federal area is the Euro. Article 5. (1) Capital of the Republic of Socotra is Centronom City. (2) In case of emergency, the President has the right to relocate the administrative institutions to any town of his choice within the federal area. Article 6. (1) The citizen's of the Republic of Socotra have solely one citizenship. (2) Citizens are those whose residence is located within the federal area. (3) Immigrants will retrieve citizenship as soon as they 1) have a residency within the federal area, 2) have been accepted as citizens through the Board of Immigration, 3) have signed the Citizen's Contract of The Republic of Socotra, 4) have either got to work for a company within the federal area or found a company themselves. Article 7. All citizens are equal in the eyes of the Law. Innate liberties regarding birth, gender, class and either confession or faith are excluded. Article 8. The languages of the thirteen tribes of The Republic of Socotra are national languages as well as English. Article 9. The international Law of Nations are part of the Federal Law of The Republic of Socotra. Article 10. The political power of the citizens is represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 11. Each citizen has the right to accommodate a request to the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes. Article 12. The Committee of the Thirteen Tribes has to arrange for the citizens that executive, legislative and constitutive power grant the rights of freedom that are entrusted to the Committee's care. Article 13. Amendments may be added on by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes or by the President of The Republic of Socotra. ' Act of Supremacy ' Hereby, we, the Thirteen Tribes, state that the President's Office of the Republic of Socotra is justly and rightfully well-staffed. The head of state of the Republic of Socotra may decide on foreign affairs in all conscience. Be it war or peace, the President's validity of supremacy shall never be doubted. Furthermore, we hereby define the President as Commander-in-Chief of our military forces. Neither foreign nations, nor institutions within the federal area of the Republic of Socotra, nor any friendly respectively hostile alliance, are permitted to come into the Office of the President and claim to take control of our nation. We, the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes, approve and hence undersign this act. *Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), under protest, * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 ' Amendment of Religion ' As the desire of the people of the Republic of Socotra has been announced to the President of the Republic of Socotra, we hereby declare Islam in all its various forms apart from such that are being considered extremist according to definition of the government, a nationally accredited religion of our country. This amendment does not include the right to teach that religion at any public elementary school, public high school or public university; private denominational schools that wish to teach Islam to their students have to notify the government about said desire and may teach it as soon as the cognizant authorities acknowledge their intention. * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 8/5/2010 ' ' Amendment of National Aid in Times of Need ' The Republic of Socotra hereby states that rebuilding will the first priority for the months and years to come. The state will take care of rebuilding infrastructure and support widows and orphans with a statutory pension for the next five years. A widow without children will receive 1,600 Euros, a widow with children will receive the aforesaid sum plus additional 500 Euro per underaged child she has to take care of, whereas the child or children have to be of her blood. The state will pay 1,600 Euros for orphans if they are 1.) without any relative that could take care of them, 2.) they are underaged according to the law, 3.) descendants of citizens or soldiers or mercenaries of the Republic of Socotra who have fallen victim to the cruelties of war or who have passed away by performing their duty. * Ruben-Abu-Avram(Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Melchisedek-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Elisabeth-Umm-Benjamin(Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian Centronom, 6/7/2010 ' Amendment of Immigration ' The Republic of Socotra hereby states immigration has become a controversial topic for many citizens. Illegal immigration is outlawed and will be prevented with firearms if any unauthorized person sets foot on state territory. Security forces have to expel illegal immigrants wherever and whenever they find them; in case these immigrants do not comply, they are to be court-martialed and shot on the spot. It is illegal to take legal action against the government of the Republic of Socotra or the Republic of Socotra herself unless the victim of these policy has 1) is a citizen of the Republic of Socotra, 2) direct family members of first degree who are citizens of The Republic of Socotra. Legal immigration can be granted by the government of the Republic of Socotra due to 1) public interest and necessity, 2) enterprises or private persons requesting citizenship for a person that is already a permanent resident, 3) due to any foreign, non-Socotran citizen marrying a Socotran citizen on Socotran territory, 4) due to family reunification reasons given that the foreign, non-Socotran applicant for citizenship is in a relation in first degree to at least one Socotran citizen. Each foreign person whose application of citizenship was approved by the government will become official member of one of the thirteen tribes of the Republic of Socotra. As official member of a tribe, the person will enjoy all rights, privileges and duty of a citizen of the Republic of Socotra. Citizenship may only be revoked by the tribe a person was assigned to given that said person trespassed against national laws, the constitution or if they performed criminal acts within the boundaries of the Republic of Socotra. * Ruben-Abu-Avram(Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Muhammad-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Yaro-Abu-Acar (Zir), * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Janina-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Melchisedek-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Ruben-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), * Sem-Abu-Michael(Mem), * Zamira-Umm-Benjamin(Nimron), * Semir-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 4/15/2014 ' Government Proposals ' Declaration of War on Baltic ' The People of the Republic of Socotra, represented by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes and the President of the Republic of Socotra, '''APPALLED' at the malicious practice of raiding friendly and allied nations without any justification; DEFINING this as an act of piracy and condemning the infringement of public international law, hereby inform Planet Bob: A'''. That we consider the behavior of Casca of Baltic of the Baltic Alliance towards certain nations absolutely inappropriate; '''B. That we appoint Lt. Gen. Omar Anoke to be the Field Marshal of the Republic of Socotra charged with the mission to drop Casca by all available means; C'''. And that Casca shall be brought to justice; '''CLARIFYING that raiding is a trespass against humanity, morality and an infringement of international law; ACKNOWLEDGING that raiding is considered a legal act in some nations of Planet Bob; however, ASSERTING that any national identity or tradition is a totally inadequate justification for the barbaric act of raiding due to means of greed and maliciousness; BEMOANING the loss of lives, infra and technology; CONCERNED about the behavior of ruthless warmongers and belligerent nations lacking both morality and ethics; DEDICATED to the fundamental human and national rights of the sovereignty to which every nation is entitled; hereby DECLARE war on the nation of Baltic; INSIST that the belligerent actions have to cease immediately and unconditional surrender needs to be declared by Casca; FURTHER CLARIFY that Casca has to be court-martialed and legally sentenced to a punishment which is considered adequately for the committed war crimes. Votes For: 11 Votes Against: 2 * Avram-Abu-Khalid (Rethmil), * Rashid-Abu-Rashid (Homrath), * Nasr-Abu-Hamid (Pithrem), * Bilal-Abu-Acar (Zir), under protest, * Kelal-Abu-Mazen (Nirgla), * Mara-Umm-Ham (Irtok), * Nilüfer-Umm-Yasir (Varmok), * Aladin-Abu-Hamza (Urrnil), * Aisha-Umm-Hassan (Tithror), * Safwah-Umm-Metuschelah (Nemrok), under protest, * Adam-Abu-Sem (Mem), * Lilith-Umm-Avram (Nimron), * Jafed-Abu-Bilal (Quatril) Approved and undersigned by the President of the Republic of Socotra *''Caius Alexandrian'' Centronom, 9/29/2010 ' NPO Membership ' On 7/8/2010, the Republic of Socotra got the full membership of the NPO and called herself a member till August 20, 2012. ' TIO Membership ' On August 20, 2012, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of TIO and was a member till August 5, 2013. ' MI6 Membership ' On August 5, 2013, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of MI6 and was among their ranks as a member till April 9, 2014. ' GPA Membership ' On April 9, 2014, the Republic of Socotra applied for membership of GPA.